psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship
''Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship ''is a skit uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on July 1, 2016. Plot The video starts with 3 Pirates Commander Nuggets ,and his crew First Mate Markus, and Privateer Larry singing. It stopped when Commander Nuggets was talking about the waters but was interrupted when the wave almost splashed him and First Mate Markus. After that Commander Nuggets finished his sentence about the waters and said they were dangerous. First Mate Markus then informed the Commander Nuggets and Privateer Larry that he spotted land. However Commander Nuggets denied it because it was disturbing when they saw a Unknown Woman. The waters then started to get worse. Commander Nuggets then told his crew to go the Cabin. They arrived at the cabin where the cabin boy named Phillipe is. First Mate Markus got the computer to check the telly but he has trouble with it. Commander Nuggets told him to swap it but First Mate Markus said he already did. Commander Nuggets told Phillip to reswap it. First Mate Markus then informed that the Internet Connection is worse. Commander Nuggets said that he couldn't see anything on the TV. First Mate Markus then informed him that he checked the Internet Connection. Commander Nuggets then questions him about the speed. First Mate Markus answers him that the leachers are taking army speeds. Commander Nuggets then tells him about if he picked one with massive cedars. First Mate Markus tells him that there is a lot of cedars but not a lot of leachers. Commander Nuggets then tells him that they need to get the new album. First Mate Markus tells him that he cannot download it through the booty. Commander Nuggets tells him that they have the new episode of Game of Thrones. First Mate Markus tells him that they watched it last week. Commander Nuggets tells him what it is and it is a song. First Mate Markus questions him if he tried a hook before. Commander Nuggets answered no. Commander Nuggets then told him that they need to get back up to the deck. He tells him that he needs to navigate and needs his help. Commander Nuggets and his crew arrived at the deck. Commander Nuggets tells him to give him the document(camera) and document everything(film everything). He calls for Phillipe and he answers. Commander Nuggets then questioned about the booty and knows that it's fine. Commander Nuggets was then talking to First Mate Markus until they heard a cannon fire. Commander Nuggets and his crew found out it was Captain No-Ails. Commander Nuggets then tells his crew to man there posts. He tells First Mate Markus to drop the anchor and then he tells his crew to fire back and they have one shot at it. Captain No-Ails then arrives and calls Commander Nuggets "Captain Little Moby Dick" and tells him that he is going to sink his ship. Commander Nuggets tells Captain No-Ails to not sink the ship but refuses. Commander Nuggets and his crew attack Captain No-Ails and Phillipe was thrown to Captain No-Ails by First Mate Markus. First Mate Markus's hook was stuck in his beard. He then manages to get the hook out. He and Command Nuggets then throw the great wheel at Captain No-Ails. Privateer Larry tells Commander Nuggets where the canon is. Commander Nuggets answered that he doesn't have one. First Mate Markus then finds a canon. Then Commander Nuggets and his crew fire the cannon at Captain No-Ails. Then Captain No-Ails starts to ram the ship. Commander Nuggets then tells his crew to abandon ship. Then Captain No-Ails starts to damage the ship even more to the horror of Commander Nuggets and his crew. Commander Nuggets then found life preservers for the crew. He found 2 of them and he gave one to Marcus. Privateer Larry tells him where's his and that he is going down. Commander Nuggets tells First Mate Markus to help him Privateer Larry. Privateer Larry was then fine. Commander Nuggets and First Mate Markus was fine that Privateer Larry was okay however they were still horrified about there ship. The ship was heading towards Commander Nuggets and his crew and Privateer Larry tells them to swim for there life. They found Phillipe but his head was gone. Commander Nuggets yells at Captain No-Ails and throws a Canon ball at him. Commander Nuggets then found a life preserver for Privateer Larry and gave it to him. Commander Nuggets and his crew swim to land. After they arrived at land, Commander Nuggets and the crew knew the reason why Captain No-Ails sank their ship because they want to finger the booty. Commander Nuggets in anger goes to Captain No-Ails and know that he is his father. Commander Nuggets tells him that he could get a ship and then his crew came to him while Captain No-Ails went to damage the rest of the ship. Commander Nuggets then mourned for his ship. Captain No-Ails then tells him to find a new ship and after that he leaves. Commander Nuggets then tells his crew that they will get a new ship. Then they discuss of what they could build for their new ship. First Mate Markus throws Phillipe's corpse in the pile of the destroyed ship. Then Commander Nuggets give Phillipe's his sword and says that he may need it back one day. Commander Nuggets and the crew then mourns for Phillipe. After that First Mate Markus then jokes with his hair as the 2 eyes. The 3 pirates then laughed. Characters * Jesse Ridgway - as Commander Nuggets * Mark Locuson - as First Mate Markus * Larry Abraham - as Privateer Larry * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. - as Captain No-Ails * Theresa Ridgway - as Unkown Woman * Phillipe Locations * Ridgway Residence ** Pool Deck Behind The Scenes Main Article: SHIPWRECKED! *PSYCHO UPDATE/BTS* TBA Trivia * The wig that Jesse wears is a wig from the franchise. * Captain No-Ails (Jeffrey Sr.) makes reference to the book when he called Jesse "Captain Moby-Little-Dick". * The name "Captain No-Ails" is a reference to Psycho Series character Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., who was known for consistently saying "What ails you?" * While Jesse and Mark are in the "cabin", they make references to . Along with references of using by using terms such as ". Category:Article stubs Category:Videos Category:Skits